ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (2014 TV Series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a 2014 Marvel comics animated television tv show, which airs on CW and is rated PG-14, unlike the other Spider-Man animation television, considering this television show is aimed for more mature audiences. The show will be directed by Greg Weisman and Drew Goddard ''and written and produced by ''Victor Cook and Steve Dikto. Features and Tones *The show will aim for a more mature audience for the reason there will be high school drama revolving around Peter's life and that the storyline is a little more complex, not meant to be for young children. *The show will really show Spider-Man's character; smart and witty, and nerdy and isolated as Peter Parker. *As each season goes on (from Season 1 to Season 5), the show's tone will gradually become darker and more serious (e.g. from Spider-Man fighting Shocker to dealing with the Sinister Six) *Most of the seasons of the show will revolve around Peter's high school life up until the midseason of Season 4 when he graduates from high school. *The show, according to Greg Weisman, will be a "make-up" show after 2008's Spectacular Spider-Man got cancelled. *Unlike a dozen of animated comic television shows, this show's regular episode runtime is between no shorter than 25 minutes, but no longer than 50 minutes. Synopsis In the first season, Peter will be starting his high school life as a high school freshman and one day, goes on a field trip where he gets bitten by a radioactive spider during the demonstration in the trip. He learns the fact that he gained powers of a spider; crawling on walls and super strength. He builds organic web shooters and becomes the wise-cracking vigilante in New York known as Spider-Man. Spider-Man fights his early enemies such as the likes of the Rhino, Shocker, Chameleon, Vulture, Electro, Doc Ock, and more. After Peter's Uncle Ben dies, Peter learns the values of his last words; "With Great Power Must Also Come Great Responsibility". This motto motivates Peter as a hero everyday in his daily crime-fighting. When Peter least expects it, there is a man with connections to the street crimes in New York and is organizing and hiring some of his early enemies for "bigger plans"; he goes by "The Big Man". Who can it be? With meeting Gwen Stacy, who he has a crush on, Peter's life becomes piled up with personal responsibilities along with crime-fighting responsibilities. Will Peter find out and continue to stop these villains? Season One will air from September 2014 up until February 2015. In the second season, Peter encounters a new girl in Midtown High; Mary Jane Watson, who lives next to him and his Aunt May in the neighborhood and is "mysterious", but beautiful. Peter befriends her, while dating Gwen and his friendship with Harry Osborn growing and growing. Harry dates Mary Jane Watson. Peter must learn the difficulties of juggling his schoolwork, social life, helping his Aunt May with his internship-turned-part-time job at the Daily Bugle with her financial difficulties after Ben passed away, as well as his life as Spider-Man. After Spider-Man, during the last season finale, figures out the "Big Man" is Frederick Foswell, Spider-Man, with the help of befriended mysterious cat burglar, Black Cat, also finds out after Foswell was arrested, he was beat in prison by another figure. The cops, at first, will not reveal, because of security reasons, but Spider-Man and Black Cat finds out it was the Kingpin Of Crime; Wilson Fisk, the CEO of Fisk Industries. On the outside, he reveals to the public that he is running for mayor of New York and wants to "change New York for the good", but in the shadows, was the puppeteer of Foswell the entire time and organizes his team known as the Sinister Six to destroy Spider-Man. With all this happening, Peter reunites with his childhood friend, Eddie Brock, whose parents worked as scientists with Peter's parents for Oscorp's head honcho, Norman Osborn, Harry's father (who is disappointed by Harry, which will be explored in this season). Peter and Eddie discover that Oscorp is resupplying the black symbiote that their parents worked on to cure cancer in the Middle East. One night, when Peter sneaks into Oscorp as Spider-Man to learn information about the symbiote and how to get rid of it before it harms anyone, it accidentally latches onto him while fighting the escaped Mac Gargan in the Scorpion suit. Peter uses the black suit's benefit as it makes him ten times stronger, but changes his attitude and everyday life, making him slowly becoming addicted to it. Will Peter defeat the Kingpin and end his secret crime empire building up with the help of the black suit? Season Two will air from May 2015 up until October 2015. In the third season, Peter has put down the Sinister Six, but his reputation as Spider-Man drains down after his overly violent actions against criminals and the Sinister Six, after he nearly killed Doc Ock. Peter works as Spider-Man to increase his reputation, while having to cope with the breakup between him and Gwen after Doc Ock murdered Captain George Stacy, who told Peter to promise to protect Gwen from danger, after finding out he was Spider-Man (he is the only individual that knew the identity of Spider-Man) and seeing Harry and MJ's relationship continue to thrive, but Harry changing after taking drugs because of his troubles in school and his verbal abuse from Norman at home. Peter looks into Harry's drug addictions, as a new big villain rises in Manhattan; the Green Goblin, who Peter spends his days finding out, being convinced it is one of the Osborns. While this, Peter begins to have panic attacks when he has a feeling the symbiote came back to take another victim under its aggressive spell and his worse nightmare has come true; Eddie Brock has interacted with the symbiote and uses it as Venom to destroy Spider-Man and Peter, since the symbiote told him that Spider-Man is Peter, feeling betrayed, thus trying to destroy him. Spider-Man's greatest foes; Venom and Green Goblin arise and Spider-Man works with Black Cat because of suspicions of Norman Osborn's actions, convinced he may be continuing Wilson Fisk and Frederick Foswell's old crime empire. Norman is secretly spying on Spider-Man, knowing he is Peter Parker and studying his moves, even coming as far as hiring dangerous likes of Kraven, who is meant to kill Spider-Man as his "last hunt". Will this be Peter's greatest challenge as Spider-Man yet? How will he overcome his greatest conflicts? Season Three will air from January 2016 up until July 2016. In the fourth season, Peter's life has changed dramatically and negatively; Gwen has died by the hands of Green Goblin who Peter found out was (SPOILERS) Norman Osborn in the night at the George Washington Bridge. Peter begins to slowly decade from his once good balanced life to skipping school and spending his whole day fighting criminals. Once Mary Jane breaks up with Harry because of his odd behavior and her learning his use of drug abuse, Mary Jane spends her days finding out where Peter is after hearing the news of Gwen dying. Flash Thompson even continues to take things easy on Peter, secretly. Peter is hard to find. Peter expects the very most at this depressing point in his life; will Captain Stacy continue to haunt him about failing to protect Gwen from danger? Will Venom come back as a stronger symbiote? Will another crime boss organize crime to slowly destroy him? Will Aunt May be murdered like Uncle Ben? Peter is not looking for any emotional support and his relationships with his Aunt May and Harry Osborn suffer when he starts ignoring them, as well as Harry acting strangely different. Peter's predictions of his currently negative life has went unexpected; the Kingpin was not in prison at any time; (SPOILERS) he sent a clone into prison after having a final fight with the Spider-Man and while down (this was during Season 2), he used the clone from (SPOILER) Oscorp Industries to have arrested. Kingpin is still out on the loose and this drives Spider-Man crazy. Martin Li, a crime lord in the Chinatown section of Manhattan has connections with Fisk and Osborn and goes under the name of Mister Negative. Spider-Man's mind is swirled when an albino known as Tombstone acts as Kingpin's hitman, and many bodies appear on the streets. Silvio Manfredi, a professional criminal with a robotic suit challenging that of Spider-Man, teams with the likes of Wilson Fisk, Martin Li, and the Tombstone, as well as Spider-Man's old time enemies return and new enemies appear. The crime empire expands widely and they all work together to rule New York over and destroy Spider-Man... With high school graduation coming soon, Peter's life has never been more difficult and harmful. He must watch the ones he loves before the Crime Empire gets to him and his close ones, as well as Green Goblin continuing to reign terror and taunt Spider-Man after Gwen died. Season Four will air from October 2016 up until April 2017. In the fifth season, Mary Jane and Peter have an affair in the season finale and Peter has finally gotten over the death of Gwen, however cherishing and honoring her death. Spider-Man has fought the Green Goblin, but he learns that (SPOILERS) Harry was the second Green Goblin Spider-Man fought in Season Four. Harry was seeking revenge on Spider-Man/Peter when Norman dies in the midseason impaling himself while fighting Spider-Man. Harry comes from Peter's old pal to his worse enemy; Harry KNOWS Peter is Spider-Man and threatens to reveal it to the public if he lets go of MJ, so Harry can "perform her". Peter knows Harry's past drugs have made his mind sick and twisted. Harry forms the Sinister Twelve, a group of Spider-Man's greatest foes and Peter has a hard time trying to forget his friendship with Harry and fight him. Meanwhile, college has started and Peter befriends Ned Leeds, his roommate. Flash Thompson starts a friendship with Peter, but one day when interacting with the symbiote on his father's military base, Flash becomes Agent Venom, a less aggressive version of the symbiote, considering Flash can actually control his behavior. Flash, always being a fan of Spider-Man, uses his agenda as Agent Venom to help Spider-Man fight crime, but Spider-Man is not up for it. J. Jonah Jameson and the Daily Bugle staff realize Peter's potential and hires him for a full-time job at the Daily Bugle as an editor, replacing Eddie Brock. Speaking of Eddie, he returns after rehab and uses a job in Chinatown to rebuild his life. His old cellmate, Cletus Kasady, a psychopath who murdered fifty people total all over New York and New Jersey, breaks out of Riker's Island when they are studying the symbiote, adding a red chemical to it, and Cletus bonds with the female spawn, Carnage, which is way more powerful than Spider-Man's original black suit and Venom combined. Carnage reigns terror, which even scares Harry and his "plan". Harry attempts to recruit Carnage, but Carnage does not want Spider-Man; he wants Eddie Brock. Carnage goes off on his own and Spider-Man finds Eddie and settles their differences. Eddie is forced to become Venom again, except using it for good and forced to help Spider-Man for a battle against Carnage. When (SPOILERS) Eddie uses Carnage's weakness against him, Eddie holds him off and sacrifices his life to save New York. Peter commemorates his childhood friend's death in the midseason and must work towards defeating the Sinister Twelve. With Ned having allegations of being the Hobgoblin, Flash becoming Agent Venom, Peter wanting his relationship with MJ to get more serious, Black Cat returning to help Spider-Man defeat the Twelve, but Peter finding out her burglar father was the one who murdered Uncle Ben, Harry hiring Alistair Smythe at Oscorp to build robots to search and destroy for Spider-Man, a clone of Spider-Man sent out to destroy him, but really later help him, and Harry leading the Sinister Twelve, will this be Spider-Man's final battle? Season Five will air from July 2017 up until February 2018. Characters Protagonists # Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Felicia Hardy/Black Cat # Flash Thompson/Agent Venom '(Season 5) # '''Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider '(Season 5) Antagonists # '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin # Otto Octavius/Doc Ock # Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II # Wilson Fisk/Kingpin # Richard Fisk/The Rose # Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter # Dmitri Kravinoff/Chameleon # Abe Jenkins/Beetle # Martin Li/Mister Negative # Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane # Alex O'Hirn/RHINO # Adrien Toomes/The Vulture # Herman Schultz/Shocker # Quetin Beck/Mysterio # Eddie Brock/Venom # Cletus Kasady/Carnage # Ned Leeds/Hobgoblin # Frederick Foswell/Big Man # Hammerhead # Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone # Mac Gargan/Scorpion # Max Dillon/Electro # Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard # Flint Marko/Sandman # Mark Raxton/Molten Man # Morris Bench/Hydro-Man # Dr. Miles Warran/Jackal # Phineas Mason/Tinkerer # Alistair Smythe/The Spider Slayer # Spencer Smythe # Walter Hardy/The Burglar Supporting Characters # Harry Osborn # Gwen Stacy # Aunt May # Mary Jane Watson # Captain George Stacy # Dr. Curt Connors # J. Jonah Jameson # Betty Brant # Flash Thompson # Uncle Ben (Season One Premieres) # Dr. Miles Warran # Robbie Robertson # Anna Watson # Liz Allen # Eddie Brock # Sally Avril # Felicia Hardy # Detective Jean DeWolffe '''(later Captain Jean DeWolffe) # '''Randy Robertson # Elias Wirtham Episodes Season 1 OWNERSHIP This page article is owned and written by HasamuTenshi, by all means, DO NOT EDIT. Not even if you ask or make a request. Make your own page.Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (2014) Category:Season 2 (2015) Category:Season 3 (2016) Category:What's Next Category:Spider-Man